


The Perfect Marriage

by Titti



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like that time when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Let's get gaymarried! commentfic meme at http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html

DADT had been repealed but it took almost a year for the repeal to be implemented, and while statistics said that the country was in favor of that, 70% of Marines and Special Forces disagreed. Privately, the Pentagon thought the numbers were even higher. It became obvious that they were right when a series of injuries started to happen at the Coronado base, home of not one, but four SEAL teams.

Usually this wasn't their territory, but the Pentagon wanted to send a clear message that their sailors wouldn't be hurt, especially members of the elite SEAL teams, and it wasn't like they had many ex SEAL at their disposal inside NCIS. That was how Sam and G found themselves living on the Coronado base living as husband and husband.

Really it was just like that time when he'd gone undercover with Tracey. Pretend to be married, do your job, find the culprit and go back home. Except that it totally wasn't, except for the married part, because Sam wasn't going anywhere and they weren't finding a culprit. Correction: they were finding too many.

"What? Another accident?" G asked, as he leaned against the door, watching as Sam gingery took off the shirt of his uniform, leaving him in the new blue t-shirt that the Navy had adopted as its new fatigue uniform.

"Plenty of ways to get hurt when you train with a SEAL platoon," Sam answered.

"Not these many. You're too good for this. Just give me the names-"

"And do what? Arrest every SEAL in the platoon, G? We're not here to change social norms; we're here to arrest whoever's responsible for the assaults," Sam said.

"What do you call this?" he asked, waving toward Sam. He stepped closer and his fingers moved gently over the shirt, imagining the many bruises of different colors accumulated in the past two week of undercover work. "You're going to get hurt."

"There's nothing we can do. Assault is a crime, someone slipping or going too slow or causing you to slam into something is not. There's nothing we can do, because plenty of these accidents do happen regardless."

"You seem to attract a higher percentage of accidents," G pointed out.

"I know, and I'm sure it's not coincidence, but there's still nothing we can do unless we bring the Navy to a standstill, and no one wants that." Sam smiled a little. "What about you? Any problems?"

G shook his head. "They don't care about civilians, however I heard a rumor about Petty Officer 1st Class Smith, 3rd Platoon, Team Five. He's been very vocal about creating a separate platoon for gay sailors."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, but anyone beating a SEAL up to an inch of his life isn't going to offer suggestions and-" Sam flinched and grabbed G's wrist and pulled his hand away.

"What's- Let me see." He pulled up the shirt, anger boiling inside him at red and purple marks on Sam's chest. "That's no accident."

"That was training. Can't blame a SEAL for giving his best," Sam said as he moved away and sat on the bed.

G sighed, knowing that arguing wouldn't change anything. "Here, let me help you with the uniform." He took the shirt off, then the boots and then the rest until Sam was in his boxer-briefs, and then G watched him get under the cover. "Is this why you don't want to tell anyone about us?"

"I'm in the reserves, G. I could be called at anytime. I'm all for gay rights, but I'm not looking to die in a foreign country, because my team isn't going to have my back. It sucks, but it's the way it is." Sam paused for a moment. "Why? What did you think the reason was?"

G shrugged. "You were married and have kids."

Sam sat up with some difficulty and patted the bed next to him. "Come here." He knew better than to think G would sleep there through the night, but maybe he would stay still long enough to solve this. "I love you, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I've promised you that. I just want my life to be longer than the next mission."

"NCIS isn't the Navy," G said as he sat down.

"And I know my partner will always have my back… until we make it official and I can't work with you. Are you ready for that?" he asked.

G didn't have to think about that one for just a moment. "No."

"Thought so." Sam pulled G closer and kissed him softly. "I have something to ask you. When this is over, will you marry me? No papers, no party, just you, me, the kids, Deeks and Kensi. No one else. If there's nothing official and she doesn't know for sure, Hetty doesn't have to report it. It might not be perfect, but it's what we can have."

G smirked. "Say who? No party, no wasted money, no aggravations, no annoying in-laws. It sounds perfect to me."

When the mission was over, his partner was still there, the marriage got a little bit more real and the partnership was stronger. It was nothing like the last time he got married.


End file.
